A fixing apparatus fixes a toner image by applying heat and pressure to transported paper. For example, in a fixing apparatus using electromagnetic induction heating (IH), to control an excessive temperature rise, thermally sensitive magnetic alloys are arranged to face a magnetic field generation apparatus while interposing a fixing belt therebetween. When temperatures of the thermally sensitive magnetic alloys are higher than a Curie point, the thermally sensitive magnetic alloys lose their magnetism, and their magnetic fluxes are removed. Therefore, the excessive temperature rise in the fixing belt is restricted. Also, the thermally sensitive magnetic alloys have a heat storage function and a heat provision function, and when the fixing belt comes in contact with the thermally sensitive magnetic alloys, a decrease in a temperature of the fixing belt may be prevented when recording media continuously pass the fixing belt. Also, heat may be stably provided to the recording media.
(Patent document 1) JP 2008-152247A
(Patent document 2) JP 2001-188430A